


Diego and an Unexpected Reunion

by PoeDameronsJacket



Series: Diego Likes Boys & Plays Hockey [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hockey, M/M, Multi, National Hockey League, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Confusion, Submission, Submissive Diego Hargreeves, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDameronsJacket/pseuds/PoeDameronsJacket
Summary: Diego wakes up in his hockey rival's hotel bed.He tries to process what happened the night before, but all he knows is he wants it to happen again.Then, Lila shows up.(ie. Diego gets dominated by Lila and his hockey nemesis and he loves it).(This piece works as a standalone!)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Diego Likes Boys & Plays Hockey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870231
Kudos: 51





	Diego and an Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a follow up to the other piece in this series, but works as a standalone too!

Diego woke up alone in a hotel room. For a minute, he figured he was in his own bed before the memories crept back in.

He had been fucked by Shawn motherfucking Mason, member of his rival team and personal nemesis on the rink.

And he had loved it.

_Fuck._

Groaning, he leaned over to look at the hotel clock. 11:00 am. He was thirty minutes late for team meeting and practice at the stadium. He flopped his head down into the pillow, long hair falling around him.

He could still smell Mason on the pillowcase.

_Oh god. I am so fucked._

He could feel blood flooding down to his cock where it lay against the bedsheets as the memories of the night before came back to him in bursts – Mason with his mouth around his dick…Mason, straddling him…grinding…

No. He had to get up. Coach was going to have his head.

Twenty minutes later, Diego strolled into his team’s locker room, trying his best to look as innocent as possible, as the team sat around discussing strategy. He collapsed onto the couch next to Luther, giving his brother a wry smile, hoping he would assume Diego had ended up with some staffer girl last night.

Luther did _not_ look pleased.

As the night’s game approached, Diego managed to half convince himself that the previous night’s events had never happened. He must have had some fucked up fever dream and wandered into an unoccupied hotel room to sleep, that was all.

He glided onto the ice with his team for warmup, glancing over at the Gators’ on the other side of the rink. His heart stopped. Mason eyes were fixed on him, and, even from across the stadium, Diego felt his gaze burn his skin. But a second later, he had turned away and began his drills.

Had he imagined it? After all, that look very well could have been one of hatred, nothing unusual about that…

So why did he feel his stomach twist uncontrollably?

_Just get through this game, Diego. He’s trying to distract you._

The game was a rough one. Bodies flying against each other, shoves and punches stopping gameplay every ten minutes. But it was only towards the end of the third period that Diego found himself flying through the air as a mass skated straight into him at full speed, slamming him against the wall. Mason’s face was an inch away from him, towering body pressed against every inch of Diego, his stick fighting to get the puck out from under Diego’s feet. 

Diego froze as his breath caught in his throat. He could swear Mason was holding this position a second longer than necessary. He couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been confused, aroused, and angry all day. He swung a fist at Mason’s head.

This seemed to be what Mason had been waiting for. Within a second, Mason had slammed Diego to the ground and straddled him, throwing blows at Diego, which he managed to block as years of training under his father came back to him.

But the position was all too reminiscent of last night, and even through the flurry of blows, Diego felt himself bucking up into Mason. Mason did not flinch away.

It was over before it began. Referees were pulling them apart. Diego was suddenly supremely cognisant of the TV cameras following every move. He felt Luther grab his arm and pull him up.

“What the fuck was that, Diego? Now is not that time. You could get us a penalty”.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Diego mumbled under his breath before heading to the bench for the rest of the game.

Not that he understood, either.

***

Diego was lying on his hotel bed, Luther sitting across the room from him, on a videocall with Klaus. This was an odd enough occurrence that Diego eavesdropped for a moment, before realizing that Klaus was planning on rambling on about something or other Allison had done for a long time. Luther seemed concerned, but that was also what Luther’s face always looked like, especially when thinking about his sister and would-be lover.

To get away from the noise, Diego slipped out of the room into the hallway, and found himself wandering towards the stairs. Before he could process what he was doing, he was standing outside Mason’s hotel room. In a trance, he saw himself raising a hand to knock on the door.

Mason answered a moment later, standing shirtless in the doorway. A sly grin spread across his face as he saw his guest. “Just can’t keep away, can you?”

Diego pushed in past him and slammed the door.

“What was that on the rink today?” He demanded, grimacing as he remembered the fists flying towards him.

Mason took a step towards him, looking disconcertingly apologetic. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Diego stuttered. “I—I…no. It takes more than a goon like you to damage me”. The gentleness in Mason’s voice had thrown him off. He’d worked himself up for a fight, and wasn’t quite sure how to proceed now.

Mason was in front of him, hand reaching up to gently touch his cheek. Diego felt his eyes flutter closed at the touch.

Lips touched his. Mason’s tongue gently nudged his mouth, asking for entry. Diego found himself obliging without thought once again.

But this was too much for him. The tenderness…this confused him more than an attempted beating on national television.

He shoved Mason, pushing him towards the bed across the room. Pressing him down into the mattress, and climbing on top, he began to kiss him hard. Diego ground his hips down onto Mason, feeling the bigger man’s dick hardening against his jeans. 

Suddenly, he heard a vaguely familiar _swooshing_ noise and froze, lips pressed against Mason’s. A moment later, a cool British voice sounded out behind him. “Well, well, what do we have here?”

Mason snapped up into a sitting position, pushing Diego up with him. “What the fuck? Who are you? How did you get in here?”

Diego turned slowly, smiling innocently. “Well, hello Lila. How nice of you to show up. As you can see, I’m quite busy.”

“Like fuck you are.”

Diego wasn’t sure what to expect. He hadn’t seen Lila since she’d grabbed the briefcase and vanished back in 1963. He’d professed his love for her then, but they hadn’t ever really been together. Still, the sight of her standing there in a short black dress and ripped tights, briefcase abandoned at her feet, watching him straddle another man, gave him goosebumps.

“Uh, Lila, this is Mason…Mason…Lila.” He couldn’t think of anything more to say. 

“By all means…don’t let me interrupt.” Lila said, as she walked over to the desk chair next to the bed and flopped down, placing her legs up on the desk.

The boys remained frozen in place, Diego straddling Mason, Mason sitting up, jaw dropped.

“No, I mean it. Please do carry on,” Lila repeated, this time raising an eyebrow and winking. 

It clicked in Diego’s head. She…wanted to watch. She was okay with this. She was okay watching. He looked over at Mason and asked him how he felt about it, explaining that he trusted her. Mason, watching Lila over Diego’s shoulder, began to relax as the shock of her appearance faded.

Eventually he shrugged and muttered, “If that’s what floats your boat, superhero” before pulling Diego up off the bed and undressing him. Diego helped him out of his pants, as Mason sat down on the edge of the bed, and pushed Diego down onto his knees between his legs.

“Your turn,” he whispered, pushing Diego’s head down onto his upright cock. Diego willingly accepted, wrapping his lips around Mason’s penis. Glancing up, he could see Lila sitting behind Mason, and almost choked when he saw her dress pulled up and hands snaking down her tights into her underwear. Her pupils were blown wide as she watched Diego attempt to replicate Mason’s moves from last night, licking the slit before devouring the length whole.

Mason had his hands twisted in his hair, forcing his head down until he gagged, then letting him up for air. Diego kept his eyes on Lila the whole time, as she began circling her fingers in her panties, mouth open and breathing heavily.

He had never felt his dick be so hard in his life, but he resisted touching himself.

Before long, Diego felt Mason shuttering as his cock exploded into his throat filling his mouth with bitter salt. Diego kept sucking until Mason became soft in his mouth, watching as Lila’s back arched a moment later and she moaned quietly to herself. Watching them both come at once was almost enough to get Diego off without touching himself. But he took a deep breath, willing his body to be patient. 

Getting up off his knees, he sauntered over to Lila, grabbed her gasping face and kissed her with all he had. For a second he felt weird about the fact he’d just had some man’s dick in his mouth, but she kissed back with enthusiasm, before pulling away.

“Mind if I play?” she asked over his shoulder.

“Of course. Welcome.” he heard.

“Great. Because I came prepared.”

She got up and wandered over to a backpack Diego hadn’t noticed, lying abandoned on the floor. She reached in and, to Diego’s confusion, pulled out a thick dildo.

“How do you feel about getting your arse fucked tonight, babe?”

All Diego could do was huff in shock, mouth hanging open, dick embarrassingly at attention. He glanced at Mason, watching a smile spread over his face. Lila, who was rooting in her bag again, paused before pulling out a strap, undressing and attaching the strap-on around her waist.

Meanwhile, Mason, who seemed to be catching on far quicker than Diego, pulled Diego towards him where he still sat on the edge of the bed and started kissing along his thighs. Diego flinched as he felt Mason’s lubed fingers press against his hole, and then inside of him, working him open.

Before long, Lila approached from the side, and began rubbing her silicone dick up and down Diego’s leg while she kissed his neck. He felt her finger join Mason’s, dipping in and out as he tried hard not to grind down into the sensation.

He saw Mason’s other hand snake behind him and begin fingering his own ass open as well. The sight made his heart flutter, somehow increasing his arousal to a level he hadn’t known was possible.

After a few moments, Mason pulled his fingers out and pulled himself up the bed, grabbing Diego down over him, and raising his legs above Diego’s shoulders. “Ready?” he mumbled into Diego’s ear as he reached down and guided his dick into Mason’s ass.

Diego bucked forward, penetrating Mason deep in one go, making Mason gasp in pain and squeal, “Woahhh there, slow down!”. 

Mumbling an apology, Diego slowly pulled out before re-submerging himself slowly, feeling Mason’s heat constrict over him.

Suddenly, he felt Lila, standing behind him, grab his hair and pull it back violently, leaving his neck exposed. “Don’t you dare forget me,” she growled, before plunging into Diego from behind.

He choked back a scream as he felt himself impaled by the oversized dick, feeling Lila grinding into him without the gentleness he was so vigilantly showing Mason. She pulled out and begin thrusting, holding him by his hips, and pushing him deeper into Mason as she went, controlling his movements entirely.

Feeling Lila dominating him from behind as his dick slapped in and out of Mason was almost too much to handle. Her breath hot in one ear, his in another.

He felt like he was going to black out as he felt his bliss crescendo. He came deep inside of Mason as Mason shot almost simultaneously, covering his own stomach and landing some beads on Diego’s face.

Diego collapsed forward onto Mason, but Lila wasn’t quite finished yet. His new position left him even more open for her as she continued to pound against him. Fingers grabbed onto his buttocks painfully, Lila panting as the strap-on banged against her clit.

He gasped with her when she finally finished, leaning over to bite hard on his shoulder blades while she shuddered behind him.

They held the position for an infinite moment before Lila pulled out, and Diego moved over to lie next to Mason on the bed. Unstrapping herself, Lila flopped down next to them, snuggling her head into Diego’s neck and closing her eyes.

They lay like that for a while, breathing in the afterwaves of ecstasy together.

After what felt like a blissful forever, but maybe was a few minutes, Diego turned to Mason.

“You good? I know that was unexpected…”

Mason blinked open his eyes to look at Diego, a lazy smile on his face. “Yeah. Yes. I’m so good, Hargreeves.”

Satisfied, Diego turned his head back to Lila, lying cradled in his arms.

“I’ve missed you,” he muttered.

She slapped him gently on the chest. “Don’t you dare go cheesy on me.”

And, after a few moments, whispered so quietly into his neck that he swore he could have imagined it: “I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
